


cold days and cute girls

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Snowball Fights, Winter, forgive me for this i wrote it while sleep drunk on the last 30 minutes of my flight, platonic percabeth, reynabeth, they're both so competitive i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and percy said annabeth couldn't pick up girls(in which annabeth is the proud owner of a competitive streak and reyna is reyna)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShutUpPercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpPercy/gifts).



> this is for katy, because you won half of the bet, and for sagdoy, because you put up with katy and me betting on you. i love you both. happy holidays!

It was a breed of bitterly cold day that seeped into your very bones, a day that was unintended for the faint of heart. Luckily, Annabeth Chase had never been the faint of heart. The park’s annual snowball fight was scheduled that day, and frozen or not, she fully intended to show up and compete. Annabeth and her best friend, Percy, had been planning for this event since November. They even had a team name.

 

Annabeth’s phone started buzzing. She groaned. There was only one person that would call her at 7 am on a Saturday.

 

“What is it, Percy?”

 

“Hey, wise girl.”

 

“You ready to destroy at the snowball fight today?”

 

“Yeah.... about that.” Annabeth could practically hear Percy wincing through the phone.

 

“Oh, my gods. Betrayal.”

 

“I’m sorry! Mom came down with the flu. I can’t bring myself to leave her alone on such a cold day.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just have to go by myself.’”

 

“Those poor people. They have no idea who they’re up against. Go easy on them.”

 

“No way.” Annabeth laughed. “Anyways, I’ve got to go. Tell your mom I hope she feels better!”

 

“Good luck!”

 

And it was because of this conversation that Annabeth ended up at Central Park, alone. The park was practically deserted, with the exception of one other person. Her sole opponent had already started a pile of snowballs, and seemed to be in the middle of packing together what looked like a fort.

 

“Hey,” Annabeth called. “My name’s Annabeth.”

 

“I’m Reyna,” the other girl said. And with that, the fight began.

 

Annabeth sprinted to the nearest snow heap and crouched behind it. She scanned her surroundings. Reyna had set up camp directly across from her. She had already amassed 6 or 6 snowballs. There were woods that led around the left of her camp to the side of Reyna’s fort. To her right, there was a wide open plain. It wouldn’t be wise to run out there. Her only chance was the woods.

 

Annabeth frantically grabbed as much snow as possible. She began to mash it together into lumpy projectiles, all while keeping an eye on Reyna. She snatched up her snowballs. It was time.

 

Annabeth flung the snowball at Reyna, full force. Reyna ducked, and the snowball splattered across her fort walls. Annabeth grinned. This would be fun.

 

Their fight was fast paced and furious. The snow flew left and right. Both girls suffered casualties, and their forts began to crumble from the impact. Annabeth huffed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She was running out of snowballs. If she could slip into the woods, she could circle around and ambush the other girl. She just needed a decoy. Luckily, Annabeth thought fast and moved faster. Annabeth built up a snowy structure. She pulled her hat over the top of it. From a distance, it should look like Annabeth was still crouching behind her fort. With one final glance at Reyna, Annabeth bolted into the woods. She allowed herself a small smile. She was going to win. She was-

 

“Ow.”

 

Annabeth collided into a hatless Reyna. They both burst into laughter.

 

“Did you-”

 

“Take off your hat?”

 

“And use it as a decoy? Yes, I did.”

 

“Wow, I’m impressed. I definitely wasn’t expecting that.” Reyna shook her head.

 

“Believe me, neither was I.” Annabeth cracked a smile.

 

“Can I get your number? I feel like we’d make a great team. For the future.”

 

“Sure.” Annabeth hadn’t had time to fully appreciate it, but Reyna was drop dead gorgeous. Something about strong line of her jaw and the gentle curve of her lips made Annabeth turn pink and desperately hope that Reyna couldn't tell the difference between cold-induced redness and the blush that was spreading across Annabeth’s cheeks.

 

Reyna handed Annabeth her phone. Annabeth pulled off her gloves and carefully typed out her phone number. _And Percy said I couldn’t pick up girls,_ she thought.

 

“Here you go!”

 

“So, see you soon?” Reyna asked, walking away.

 

“Definitely.” Annabeth stared at Reyna’s retreating figure. Annabeth grinned mischievously. The snowball fight hadn’t officially ended, and Annabeth was the proud owner of a fierce competitive streak. She wasn’t going to lose this snowball fight. Almost gracefully, her last snowball soared through the air, hitting the back of her pretty target.

  
Reyna whipped around. “Oh, it’s on!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm always open to constructive criticism, ranting, comments, and any sort of interaction! kudos would also be much appreciated. as i said earlier, happy holidays! you're all wonderful, and i love you.
> 
> p.s.
> 
> i'm really bad at titles.... so i entered some keywords into "the best title generator.com" and got these alternate titles.... enjoy:  
> • the philosophy of snowball gay  
> • the untapped gold mine of snowball gay that virtually no one knows about  
> • beautiful snowballs in strong woods


End file.
